Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminating device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lamp with externally-added decorative members.
Description of Related Art
Lamps become more diversified to meet market requirements. For the lamps on the market nowadays, in addition to the lighting function, their shapes and appearances have become one of the reasons considered by consumers for purchasing.
However, while there are different types of lamps on the market, their shapes and appearances are fixed and do not have uniqueness, and thus fail to match with various styles of interior design. On the other hand, although customized lamps may have unique styles, yet their fabrication costs are too high and they do not have the flexibility of changes.